


Mapa da cidade

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era o jeito que elas tinham de planejar encontros.





	Mapa da cidade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [City map](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819398) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #029 - map (mapa).

Uma das muitas vantagens de namorar uma historiadora municipal era que Patty sabia tudo sobre a cidade. O jeito favorito de Hotz planejar um encontro era jogar um dardo em um mapa da cidade e desafiar Patty a encontrar um bom lugar para irem em até três quadras de onde acertasse, e, é claro, quando chegassem lá, ela tinha que partilhar tudo o que sabia sobre sua história. E Patty jamais tinha desapontado Holtz, apesar de às vezes ter sido um pouco… criativa quando escolhia um lugar. O que era metade da diversão, e ajudava a manter as coisas interessantes.


End file.
